


The Right Thing

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Cursed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: House watches Chase talk with his father and helps him figure things out.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 5





	The Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ash/Jack Vale  
> 

It had taken him some time, but House had finally been able to talk to Chase without the other man interrupting him in a fit of anger. He had opted to keep it simple by telling him that his father was sick, nothing more. He just wasn’t good at being the bearer of bad news to those he cared about.

Well, he had told Chase that he hoped that his father would come around and tell him. It was the elder Chase’s problem after all. And it was the elder Chase’s decision whether or not to tell his son. Not that House ever had a problem with doing what was right just that no one else saw it as right at the time.

Now, Chase still didn’t know what was wrong, but he had opted to say goodbye to his father, give him the chance to say something without anyone overhearing, maybe even do some bonding. House knew that he was supposed to drive home if Chase left with his father for a round of drinks, but from the way Chase held his body it was obvious that this wasn’t the case. Oh, how he wished he could hear what was being said.

He watched Chase say goodbye and watch the taxi drive away, before he turned around to head back to the car. Maybe it had been a wrong suggestion. He couldn’t remember a time when Chase had looked more dejected.

He waited until Chase had opened the passenger door and sat down in the car, before he turned to him. Taking a deep breath, he started the car and together they drove off.

When House couldn’t stand the silence anymore, he said, “He’s on a macrobiotic diet and has a teeny tiny blue tattoo on his neck.”

“Cancer? How bad?” asked Chase, shocked.

House didn’t turn to look at Chase when he answered, “He told me that he has maybe three months left. Which is why I had hoped he’d tell you.”

“That… it explains why he hesitated a moment after I said I’d come down in autumn,” said Chase, trying to keep his tears back, trying to stay neutral.

Silence descended, while Chase stared out of the window. House didn’t bother stopping at Chase’s place. So long as he didn’t have to admit it to himself or anyone else, he felt fine with caring about the younger man. And tonight was a moment when the caring part of him informed him that he needed to hold his lover. And who was he to ignore that? It had brought him this far with Chase after all.


End file.
